


Большие перспективы

by Rogneda_demon



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mini, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogneda_demon/pseuds/Rogneda_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Учеба в престижном ВУЗе чаще всего гарантирует большие перспективы, но не всегда это касается выбранной профессии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Большие перспективы

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана специально для команды fandom Inception 2014 на ФБ-2014.  
> За бетинг большое спасибо ratacete :-*

Ариадна была первокурсницей. Гребаной первокурсницей в гребаной Сорбонне.  
Нет, ей нравился Париж. Но она любила проводить здесь безбашенные уик-энды с одноклассниками и дразнить мимов в парках. Она никак не предполагала, что родители подложат ей такую свинью с обучением. Сорбонна была крутым университетом, но когда тебе девятнадцать и ты только что получила степень бакалавра, хочется кое-чего другого. Она рассчитывала провести хотя бы год без учебы, черт возьми! Но нет, мамочка и папочка решили иначе и записали ее в университет. Впервые в жизни она была близка к запоздалому подростковому бунту.

Все изменилось, когда она познакомилась с Доминикой Кобб, аспиранткой профессора Майлза. Всегда в строгой одежде – чаще всего в брюках и классической рубашке с длинным рукавом, – Кобб производила впечатление довольно занудной особы. Но что-то в ней неумолимо притягивало взгляд Ариадны. Возможно, это была тонкая морщинка между бровей, или неуловимое движение, которым Доминика заправляла короткие волосы за ухо, или теплая улыбка, которая изредка появлялась на ее лице. Словом, Ариадна довольно быстро воспылала иррациональной любовью к архитектуре и всему, что с ней связано. Пришлось даже перевестись на другой факультет, но зато так она смогла видеть Доминику чаще. Обычно та работала на кафедре или в одной из пустых аудиторий учебного корпуса, окруженная стопками книг и бумаг.

Профессор Майлз как-то выделил Ариадну из толпы студентов и сказал, что давно не встречал таких талантливых учениц. И она бы пропустила комплимент мимо ушей, если бы не поймала на себе внимательный взгляд Доминики. Кажется, тогда она впервые покраснела при виде аспирантки.

***

Учебные дни тянулись медленно, а погода, наоборот, радовала ласковым солнцем и теплым ветерком. Последние дни золотой осени, казалось, насмехались над студентами, просиживающими дни напролет с конспектами и проектами. В один из пятничных вечеров соседка Ариадны по комнате, хохотушка Мэри-Клэр, вытащила ее потанцевать на ближайшую дискотеку. 

В полуподвальном помещении царил полумрак, гремела музыка, а к барной стойке было невозможно пробиться. На танцполе клубилась толпа, и после того как ей три раза наступили на ногу, Ариадна решила, что с нее точно хватит. Она уже протискивалась к выходу, когда заметила в дальнем углу Доминику. Та сидела за маленьким круглым столиком, крутя в пальцах снифтер. Когда Ариадна подошла ближе, Доминика как раз отпила немного из бокала, и на ее губах поблескивали капельки алкоголя. Ариадне захотелось немедленно их слизать.

— Добрый вечер, — прокричала она, подойдя вплотную.  
Доминика указала на диванчик около себя, и как только Ариадна присела, сказала ей в самое ухо:  
— Ничего не слышно. В этом клубе вообще ничего невозможно услышать из-за рева с эстрады. Что ты сказала?  
Ариадну окатило теплым дыханием и терпковатым ароматом коньяка. От близости Доминики бросало в жар.  
— Я сказала «добрый вечер», — так же на ухо ответила девушке Ариадна, стараясь не засматриваться в ее весьма откровенное декольте.   
Доминика скользнула по ней взглядом, и Ариадне всего на миг показалось, что она увидела в ее глазах искорки. Но это, скорее всего, были отблески клубных прожекторов.   
— Ну, привет, — улыбнулась Доминика и снова сделала глоток. — Выпьешь?  
Кобб положила руку на спинку дивана, как если бы хотела обнять Ариадну, и та, засмущавшись, сжалась в комочек, отрицательно помотала головой и снова наклонилась к уху Доминики:  
— Мне завтра нужно клеить макет, боюсь, если я выпью еще немного, линии совсем расползутся.  
Доминика понимающе улыбнулась:  
— О, эти чудные первые курсы... — В ее голосе было что-то сродни сожалению и капелька ностальгии.  
Ариадна не знала, что ответить, поэтому просто сидела рядом. Когда молчание затянулось и стало совсем неуютно, она повернулась к Доминике лицом и обнаружила, что та ее рассматривает. Ариадну снова бросило в жар.   
— Я, пожалуй, пойду, — выдавила она и тут же встала.  
Доминика притянула ее к себе за руку и прошептала, почти касаясь губами аккуратной ушной раковины:  
— Тебя проводить?

Ариадна выпрямилась и застыла. Она смотрела на Доминику во все глаза и никак не могла понять, снится ей это или и правда девушка, которая давно и, судя по всему, надолго поселилась в ее снах, собирается проводить ее до кампуса?

Кобб, не дождавшись ответа, встала из-за столика, подхватила Ариадну под локоть и пошла к выходу. 

— Я предложила тебя проводить, если ты не услышала, — сказала Доминика, когда они вышли на улицу. Свежий воздух ударил в лицо, и Ариадна сделала глубокий вдох. Оказывается, она не понимала, как внутри душно и накурено. Впрочем, сигаретный дым она почуяла и здесь — Доминика как раз зажгла сигарету.  
— Не знала, что вы курите, — пролепетала Ариадна.  
— В Париже все курят, малыш. И давай на «ты». Профессор Майлз очень хорошо о тебе отзывается. Говорит, ты новый вундеркинд в архитектуре. — Доминика затянулась и выпустила колечко дыма.  
— Он всем молоденьким студенткам так говорит, — хохотнула Ариадна, мысленно молясь, чтобы не покраснеть еще больше от этого «малыш».  
— Ну, может быть, конечно. Но последние, кому он это говорил, были Мол и я. — Доминика шла по брусчатке легкой, чуть покачивающейся походкой. Ариадна откровенно пялилась на ее открытые короткой юбкой ноги и никак не могла понять, зачем та прячет их под брюками.  
— Мол? Это дочь профессора? — уточнила она, чтобы отвлечься от несвоевременных мыслей.  
— Угу, — невнятно подтвердила Доминика. — Чертова сучка мне всю душу вынула. А потом вильнула хвостом и укатила в Штаты. «Доминика, послушай, это же Вашингтон! Такой шанс только раз в жизни бывает!». Пф-ф-ф. Я, может быть, тоже раз в жизни бываю!  
От неожиданной откровенности Ариадна споткнулась.  
— Вы... э-э-э... встречались? — осторожно спросила она  
— Встречались ли мы? — Доминика остановилась и посмотрела прямо в глаза Ариадне. — Детка, мы жили вместе. Трахались каждую ночь, как кролики, а утром спорили кто будет готовить завтрак и подавать его в постель. Это была гребаная лесбийская идиллия, пока не появился тот американец, Артур, и не предложил ей практику в одном из главных архитектурных бюро США. Он вообще ничего не смыслил в архитектуре, чертов любитель парадоксов!

Ариадна открыла рот, закрыла и снова открыла, пытаясь сказать, как ей жаль и как она рада, что сейчас Доминика одна. Но та махнула рукой и пошла дальше.

— Забудь, я пьяна. Не думала, что порция коньяка так меня разберет. О, кажется, это твое общежитие...   
— Да, мы практически пришли, — ответила Ариадна, все еще пытаясь найти слова, чтобы признаться в своих чувствах. Ей почему-то казалось, что другого шанса не будет. Что вот сейчас и есть тот самый подходящий момент, когда можно всё и всё получится. И она только собралась с мыслями, как Доминика повернулась и сказала:  
— Прости, Ари, до дверей не провожу, боюсь, комендант не пустит меня в таком виде. — Она наклонилась к девушке, чмокнула ее в щеку и, сняв босоножки на каблуках, пошла к себе.

Момент был безнадежно испорчен. Потерян. Ариадна вздохнула и поплелась к себе в комнату, обещая себе, что в следующий раз, когда они с Доминикой окажутся наедине, она непременно все скажет. Без вариантов.

***

Следующий раз случился через день. 

Утро воскресенья Ариадна обычно проводила в постели, отсыпаясь за всю неделю, и никак не ожидала услышать стук в дверь. Она посмотрела на часы: десять утра.

— Господи, кому там не спится в такую рань! — Она вылезла из кровати, на ходу поправляя растрепавшиеся волосы и смятую пижаму с кроликами «плейбой». — Да? Кто там?  
— Это я, Доминика, — ответили из-за двери. — Я не вовремя? Прийти попозже?  
— Нет-нет! — заметалась Ариадна. — Я сейчас, я... Черт! — она выругалась, увидев свое отражение в зеркале.   
— Я позже зайду, — услышала она и тут же рванулась к замку.  
— Стой! — почти выкрикнула Ариадна в спину Доминики. — Я просто еще в пижаме и…  
— Я тебя разбудила, — констатировала Кобб. — Ну, раз уж ты все равно встала… Я пройду?

Ариадна кивнула и отступила от двери, пропуская девушку внутрь. Та прошла к окну, выглянула, будто ожидая кого-то увидеть, осмотрелась вокруг. Ариадна с сожалением отметила, что на ней снова были брюки и наглухо застегнутая рубашка.

— Извини, что так рано, просто решила не откладывать в долгий ящик. Профессор все равно тебе это предложит, так лучше будет, если ты заранее окажешься в курсе дела. — Доминика присела на стул около кровати, собираясь продолжить, но Ариадна обхватила ее лицо ладонями и прикоснулась губами к губам. 

Она ожидала, что девушка отшатнется, оттолкнет ее или никак не отреагирует. Но Доминика положила свои ладони поверх рук Ари, как бы боясь, что та отдернет их, приоткрыла рот и прихватила нижнюю губу, а затем и язык Ариадны, и поцеловала глубоко и страстно. Потом немного отстранилась, давая Ариадне отдышаться.

— Так какое, говоришь, у тебя предложение? — спросила та, глядя в шальные глаза.  
— Новый проект, большие перспективы для архитекторов. Он связан с военными, и вообще там много «но»… — Доминика перемежала слова легкими поцелуями в губы, щеки, скулы.  
— Но? — пробормотала Ариадна, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия.  
— Это все может подождать, — в тон ей ответила Доминика, просовывая руки под пижамную кофту.


End file.
